Insidieux
by MichiSaru
Summary: La chasse aux Horcruxes a eu lieu durant la sixième année. Poudlard reconstruit accueille lors de leur septième année le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ça s'annonce pour être dangereux même sans Voldemort, surtout pour Hermione Granger qui semble être la cible du nouveau Mal Insidieux...


**Disclamer : Personnages appartiennent à J.k. Rowling**

 **Note de l'auteur : Normalement j'écris seulement sur Naruto, mais en me retapant les Harry Potter, j'ai eu envie de lire des fanfictions dessus et j'ai remarqué que j'aime bien Le couple Hermione/Krum et aussi les Dramione. Donc, je m'y mets et je ne sais pas encore comment l'histoire va avancer, ça va dépendre de mon inspiration. Bref, c'est assez ! Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre. Je trouve très important par contre que vous me donniez votre avis ! Je vais essayer de faire les personnages les moins OOC possible. Je ne vous promets pas qu'il n'y aura pas de transgression, c'est comme ça, parce que j'aime les lemon et aussi que je ne réécris pas l'histoire exacte des livres mais bien une fiction adaptée. Certains personnages sont encore en vie, par exemple Mr. Weasley. Vous pouvez toujours me faire part de ce que vous aimez ou non ! Je ne vous écrirai pas de pavé à chaque chapitre, promis.**

 **Petite mise en situation avant de commencer :**

 **Lors de leur sixième année, il y a eu la quête des Horcruxes. Voldemort est mort de sa belle mort lors de la bataille à l'école de Poudlard, qui est en reconstruction avancée et accueille, pour la septième année, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais les étudiants ne le savent pas encore... Ils ne se doutent pas que même après la mort du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, le Mal trouve toujours son chemin... Peu importe qui se retrouvera choisi.**

 **Ça vous semble compliqué ? Lisez et c'est beaucoup plus simple qu'il n'y paraît.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Coupe du monde de Quidditch**

L'histoire commence un beau jour d'août, deux semaines avant la rentrée des classes. Hermione, 17 ans, presque 18, est établie chez la famille Weasley jusqu'au 1er septembre. Ses parents sont toujours recherchés par les nouveaux Aurors, pour leur lancer le contre-sort de l' _Oubliette_ qu'elle leur a lancé pour leur propre protection. Elle aime bien passer du temps dans cette famille de roux remplie à craquer de caractères contradictoires. Charlie, Percy et Bill Weasley font leur vie ailleurs, mais il reste encore le jumeau esseulé George sans sa tendre et regrettée moitié Fred, qui fait encore tourner sa boutique de Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Ron et Ginny en plus de M. et Mme Weasley.

Harry Potter, bien connu comme le «Survivant» et autres sobriquets du même style, vient passer la plupart de ses vacances d'été ici. Du moins, quand il n'est pas à la chasse aux Horcruxes. On le comprend, avec sa tante, son oncle et son cousin exécrables. Il possède bien sûr le Square Grimmaurd, où il compte s'établir à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Poudlard a été majoritairement détruite par la bataille épique dont tout le monde magique parle encore. La reconstruction est assez avancée, car presque tous les étudiants ainsi que les professeurs en plus du ministère se sont attelés à la tâche. Le trio célèbre a passé les deux derniers mois à aider, puisque la rentrée doit absolument avoir lieu pour leur santé mentale. Ressasser sans cesse les événements tragiques ne mène à rien, et donner de soi-même pour reconstruire le château presque millénaire leur fait du bien. Particulièrement à Hermione, qui se fait un plaisir de remettre la bibliothèque en état.

Bref, Ginny vient la réveiller de très bonne heure le matin, l'aube se levant à peine.

 **P.O.V. Hermione**

Je dormais si bien avant de me faire secouer doucement par la jeune rousse. J'aime beaucoup Ginny, mais il fait encore noir dehors, il doit donc être vraiment tôt. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'antipathie.

\- Quoi , réussis-je à marmonner dans l'oreiller.

\- Allez, Hermione, papa m'a demandé de faire le réveil-matin. On fait une sortie aujourd'hui !

\- Une sortie à cette heure ? Il est quel heure, déjà ?

\- 05h30.

\- Ohhhh... grognai-je. Je n'ai pas envie.

\- Papa m'a dit que les lève-tard vont le regretter.

Si Mr. Weasley prend la peine de faire venir sa fille...

\- D'accord, je me lève, laisse-moi quelques minutes.

\- Vite, le déjeuner est presque prêt !

Elle me laisse tranquille tandis que je m'habille décemment. Un chandail noir à capuchon assez long pour que je tripote les manches de mes doigts et un jean bien normal. Rien que de très basique. Parce que sortie ou pas sortie, je viens de me lever du lit. Nous ne sommes pas encore à Poudlard où toutes mes facultés doivent être à leur maximum dès 06h00. Le meilleur moment du matin, ce sont les réparties cinglantes à Drago Malefoy. Je ne pense pas avoir l'occasion cette année d'avoir des joutes verbales avec lui. En tout cas, ça m'aiguise les sens. En attendant, je ne peux que m'en prendre à Harry et Ron qui n'ont pas l'air plus frais que moi.

\- Les garçons, pouvez-vous me dire en quel honneur nous nous faisons réveiller ce matin ?

\- Aucune idée, répondent-ils en choeur.

Bon, ça s'annonce bien. En descendant les escaliers, l'odeur du petit-déjeuner m'assaille. Des oeufs au bacon, des rôties, du jambon... Mon estomac est titillé. Je prends une assiette et mange tout mon soûl. C'est excellent, comme d'habitude. De ce côté-là rien ne me surprend, Molly Weasley est une cuisinière hors pair. Notre hôte finit par pointer le bout de son nez, en manteau rapiécé et un bâton noueux à la main, manifestement prêt à faire une promenade.

\- Papa, on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as fait tirer du lit à 05h00, interroge son benjamin.

\- C'est une surprise, les enfants, vous allez adorer je vous le promets !

Regards soupçonneux d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Nous finissons d'ingurgiter les mets fumants et nous mettons en route. En allant dehors, nous nous apercevons qu'il fait relativement froid.

\- Est-ce que c'est loin? s'enquiert Ginny.

\- Une petite demi-heure de marche ma fille, patience.

Arrivés à l'orée d'un bois inconnu, George se met à faire des blagues pourries qui n'amusent que lui-même, des jeux de mots de pire en pire sur le thème «forêt sombre». En suivant un sentier quelconque, nous voyons apparaître un homme du même âge que Mr Weasley. Ils se saluent chaleureusement.

\- Amos ! Te voilà enfin ! Où est ton fils ?

Le fils en question saute de la branche d'un chêne et atterrit devant nous.

\- Les enfants, vous devez connaître Cedric ? Il est en septième année à Poudlard. Il a dû redoubler étant donné que les ASPICs n'ont pas eu lieu, et les cours qui ont été perturbés par certains mangemorts...

\- Tiens, Diggory ! s'exclame Harry, qui le connaît un peu.

\- Salut tout le monde, fait le concerné en jetant un sourire gêné à la ronde.

\- Pas le temps de faire des galanteries, nous allons être en retard !

\- Allez, allez ! Il faut s'activer !

Je regarde du coin de l'oeil le groupe que nous formons, hétéroclite. Nous nous rassemblons autour d'une vieille botte posée sur le dessus d'une colline. Il doit s'agir d'un Portoloin, selon ce que j'ai pu en lire. Harry semble désorienté et quand Mr Weasley commence le décompte, je le tire vers le Portoloin pour qu'il nous suive. J'avais déjà lu que le voyage en Portoloin est désagréable, mais c'est une toute autre chose que de l'expérimenter. Épouvantable. Je préfère de loin le transplanage. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi nous n'avons pas transplané. En pensant à Ron, je me dis que valait mieux éviter d'être désartibulé.

Je me retiens de peine et de misère pour ne pas vomir tout le petit-déjeuner en atterrissant sur une autre colline. Le paysage est envahi par des sorciers venus de tous les coins du monde. Je ne reconnais qu'une partie des langages que j'entend parler autour de nous. Un immense camping aux abords d'un stade se profile. Mr Weasley semble particulièrement heureux.

\- La coupe du monde de Quidditch les enfants ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Les garçons, qui auraient dû s'en douter, explosent de joie en cris et rires. Sons qui sont rares par les temps qui courent, surtout pour George Weasley.

\- Allons en reconnaissance ! Nous devrions trouver un endroit dans ce coin-là... dit le père de Cedric en pointant un endroit bondé.

Comment veulent-ils caser tout ce monde dans un espace presque invisible ? _À moins que..._

\- J'ai amené la tente !

 _Une seule tente ? Oui je crois bien que c'est ça..._

En sortant un mètre à mesurer, les deux adultes s'assurent de l'espace disponible entre deux tentes. Ils sortent leurs baguettes et en deux temps trois mouvements tout est terminé. Le défi va être de se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe d'habitations de fortune... Notre habitat jusqu'à demain se trouve à être en tissu élimé et d'une grandeur satisfaisante pour deux personnes. Là aussi j'en avais entendu parler, mais le sortilège d'Extension Indétectable est surprenant sur les grands objets. Je l'ai bien utilisé pour mon sac à main lorsque nous étions en cavale, mais ça ne faisait pas le même effet. En entrant, je remarque que l'intérieur est plus grand que le premier étage de la maison de mes parents. Cuisine, table, dortoir séparé pour les filles, des lits à deux étages pour les garçons. Parfait. L'effervescence est palpable. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est l'équipe d'Irlande contre celle de la Bulgarie.

Les garçons font des paris insensés sur l'issue de la partie. J'espère seulement que celle-ci ne s'étirera pas sur des jours entiers ! J'aime bien le Quidditch, mais cette fois-ci ce ne sont pas mes amis qui y jouent. Je ne sais pas qui encourager. Les statistiques m'échappent... Je n'ai qu'à écouter négligemment ce que les garçons disent à ce sujet pour en apprendre un peu plus.

\- Krum ! Tu te rends compte, nous allons voir enfin Krum, le plus grand attrapeur de tous les temps ! s'exclame Ron.

Harry semble moins enthousiaste même si ce sport de sorciers est une passion chez lui. Il n'a pas accès à la Gazette du Sorcier dans sa famille de Moldus fous, donc il doit être au même niveau que moi question statistiques.

\- Le plus jeune, surtout. T'imagines, il vient d'avoir dix-huit ans ! lui répond George.

(NdA : Je lui ai laissé ses 18 ans pour que ça colle avec mon histoire, ne me tuez pas s'il-vous-plaît)

Aucune idée c'est qui ce Krum. Il doit faire partie de l'équipe Bulgare.

\- Moi, je suis sûr que ce sont les Bulgares qui vont gagner, dit calmement Ginny.

Je la regarde avec étonnement. Ça me surprend de voir qu'elle s'y connaît. J'oublie parfois qu'elle a fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

\- Petite soeur de mon coeur, tu te trompes complètement ! lui dit Ron.

\- Allez les enfants, on va faire un tour. Il y a des marchands ambulants aux alentours, nous presse son père.

Ron et Harry sortent en sautillant le plus masculinement possible. Il y a effectivement des gens qui vendent des choses un peu partout, des figurines, des jumelles étranges, des chapeaux rouges et verts. Harry s'intéresse de près à ce que le vendeur appelle des «Multiplettes» tandis que Ron dépense à tort et à travers pour une minuscule réplique d'un joueur bulgare qui marche tout croche et un chapeau vert, un trèfle à quatre feuilles ainsi que des friandises de toutes les couleurs. Lorsqu'il se rend compte de son erreur et qu'il tombe sur l'objet convoité par son meilleur ami, il regrette tout de suite ses achats.

\- Des Multiplettes ! On peut tout faire avec ça ! Voir au ralenti, en accéléré, image par image ! C'est l'outil le plus utile pour le match ! se désole-t-il en regardant sa bourse vide.

\- Donnez-moi en trois, dit Harry en tendant une poignée de Gallions au marchand.

Celui-ci doit être habitué d'écouler son stock, parce qu'il n'a aucune réaction enthousiaste et semble pressé de partir. Particulièrement lorsqu'il aperçoit la cicatrice de Harry, pour une raison inconnue. Un ancien partisan de Voldemort ?

\- On peut même voir les noms des tactiques utilisées quand on regarde avec ça, tu vas voir Harry, tu vas adorer, dit Ron avec un air coupable en prenant le sien.

Ça me brise le coeur de le voir comme ça, mais Harry ne s'en fait pas pour si peu. J'examine les miennes avec intérêt. Les fonctions de cet objet qu'a énumérées mon ami roux m'émerveillent. N'ayant pas grandi dans le monde magique, ma fascination est plus grande envers les nouveautés. On dirait des jumelles nouveau genre avec des boutons du XXIe siècle. Je m'amuse à regarder les gens à travers ces lentilles, faisant arrêter l'image sur une petite fille qui regarde une figurine d'un joueur irlandais se promener dans sa paume, toute excitée.

J'entends Harry et Ron faire le tour des autres petites boutiques. Je nous achète des choco-grenouilles spécial Coupe du Monde et une couverture verte avec le sigle de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande pour les garçons. J'ai quelques économies, que je transfère de livres en Gallions à chaque fois que je passe au Chemin de Traverse, ce qui est pratique pour de petits achats lors de l'année scolaire.

Je retourne à la tente multi-familiale. La plupart sont partis explorer les environs tandis que Ginny remue un ingrédient qui sent le fudge et la menthe dans un chaudron sur un feu improvisé. Ça me donne l'eau à la bouche.

\- Le dîner (déjeuner pour les Français) va être prêt bientôt ! Pour une fois, les cours de cuisine de maman vont servir.

Je m'installe donc à la table avec le livre des Métarmorphoses VII. Je préfère réviser à l'avance. J'ai été acheter mes livres avant d'arriver chez Ron. Je dois travailler exceptionnellement fort cette année puisque je dois avoir les meilleures notes possibles pour les ASPIC qui closent notre cursus scolaire, surtout que nous avons manqué une année entière. Il me suffira de passer deux fois plus de temps à la bibliothèque cette année.

Les garçons rentrent, un par un, en faisant un brouhaha de l'enfer. Nous mangeons plein de petits plats faits par Ginny qui démontre un certain talent culinaire.

\- Il va falloir se dépêcher, la partie commence à 18h00. Il va falloir partir dès que nous aurons terminé. Nous allons attendre, mais il y a Bill, Percy et Charlie qui vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il y a presque cent mille personnes, il ne faut pas se perdre de vue. Je compte sur vous, dit Mr. Weasley en mangeant un brownie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, vers 14h00, le reste de la famille Weasley fait son apparition. Depuis qu'il a démissionné de son poste au ministère en plein milieu de la bataille finale, Percy a un air pincé et se rend important dès que nous voyons un employé. Il a réintégré son poste lors du démantèlement du réseau de Voldemort. Quelques-uns lui posent des questions à propos d'un tel département. Ça nous ralentit, mais à la foule de cheveux roux qui me précède, je ne risque pas de les manquer. Le rouge et le vert sont partout. Un gigantesque Noël éclatant. Le courant humain est dans la même direction que nous, signe qu'il va y avoir un bouchon assez impressionnant. Tout le monde veut être à l'avance.

Nous croisons Neville Londubat, arborant une toge rouge profond et une épingle qui crie sans cesse « Bulgarie ! Bulgarie !», accompagné de sa grand-mère avec un chapeau étrange, que nous avions vu en classe grâce à l'Épouvantard du Pr. Lupin en troisième année, je la reconnais donc tout de suite, tandis que je sens que la famille Weasley se pose la question en la regardant. Il tient également la main d'une jeune fille blonde à l'air éthéré de l'âge de Ginny, que nous connaissons tous. Luna Lovegood.

\- Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Ginny ! Vous prenez pour les Irlandais, hein, moi je crois que c'est Krum qui va faire gagner les Bulgares. Tenez, c'est ma grand-mère.

\- Il y a tellement de Joncheruines, ici, c'est fou... vous devriez faire attention, dit en même temps Luna à notre intention.

\- Bonjour, Arthur, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

 _Ils se connaissent... c'est vrai, nous l'avions croisée durant la bataille, elle voulait prêter main forte à Neville._

\- Enchantés, Mme Londubat, disons-nous en choeur.

\- Vous allez être assis dans quel coin ? Ce stade est énorme, hein.

\- Dans la tribune officielle, avec Mr. le Ministre ! s'exclame Percy, plein d'importance.

Ses anciennes manies sont revenues au galop...

\- Vous êtes chanceux, nous allons être au milieu de la foule...

\- Ça va valoir la peine, le rassure Ron.

Il sait très bien que sans les relations de son père, nous serions sans doute placés avec Neville, Luna et Mrs Londubat.

\- T'imagines, la coupe du monde de Quidditch en Grande-Bretagne, la chance que nous avons.

George semble tramer un mauvais coup, comptant des Gallions en se cachant de son père.

\- Les retombées économiques, même pour les Moldus, sont énormes, se met à disserter Percy.

Il réussit à m'ennuyer malgré que tout m'intéresse en temps normal. Deux heures plus tard, à 16h00, nous atteignons finalement les sorciers qui sont chargés de la répartition des gens.

\- Tribune officielle ! Tout en haut, dit-elle en pointant des escaliers. En amorçant notre montée, j'aperçois deux têtes blondes platine nous suivre. Je crois bien que ce sont les Malefoy. Lucius est à Azkaban comme tous les Mangemorts qui se sont fait attraper. Maman Malefoy, elle, a sauvé Harry au moment le plus critique en échange de l'assurance qui son fils soit vivant. Drago, justement, est beaucoup plus effacé qu'auparavant et se fait discret. Par je ne sais quel miracle, il a été gracié par le Magenmagot. C'est donc la mère et le fils qui se retrouvent à nous suivre.

Bref, je commence à me dépêcher de plus en plus, pour ne pas les laisser nous rattraper et avoir droit une nouvelle fois à une altercation Weasley/Malefoy. Même si le père est en prison, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure pour les Sang-Pur. Je croise le regard gris acier de Malefoy fils par hasard et me retourne immédiatement. Non seulement il m'a vue, mais en plus il risque de penser que je l'observais. Et ça, pour rien au monde je ne veux gonfler son ego démesuré. Je hâte le pas en fixant mon attention sur les marches et je finis par percuter Ginny qui s'est arrêtée. En regardant autour, je me rends compte que nous sommes enfin arrivés.

La tribune est gigantesque, sans vitre de protection, avec une centaine de places privilégiées. Le nouveau Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, est en plein milieu, accompagné de plusieurs Aurors. Il a un sourire radieux en accueillant les délégués des pays concernés par la Coupe, étant l'Irlande et la Bulgarie. En nous apercevant, il fait signe à Percy de le rejoindre. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que nous étions restés en place lorsque j'entends une voix désagréablement nasillarde à mon oreille.

\- Bouge tes fesses de là, Granger, tu nous bloques le chemin.

Je me tourne si brusquement la tête que je manque perdre l'équilibre.

\- Tu ne vois pas que c'est bloqué, Malefoy, prends ton mal en patience.

\- T'es en train de me dire que je suis obligé d'être tassé comme une sardine contre toi, non merci.

\- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir.

\- J'en connais plus d'une que ça ne dérangerait pas.

\- Drago, arrête d'embêter cette jeune fille ! s'exclame sa mère. Je suis désolée, miss.

\- C'est Granger, mère, franchement !

\- Tu n'as donc rien appris, soupire-t-elle.

 _Dis donc, je ne pensais jamais qu'une Malefoy allait me défendre un jour... Je vais faire ma fille bien élevée._

\- Merci madame Malefoy.

Et de jeter mon regard au loin pour voir combien de temps je vais être aux prises avec l'ingrat derrière moi. L'arrivée de plusieurs personnes de plus me met encore plus mal à l'aise puisque le corps de Malefoy se retrouve pressé contre le mien. La sensation me dégoûte, mais j'en connais un qui doit vouloir prendre sa douche _ipso facto_.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi proche de toi, Granger.

\- Tiens, c'est terminé, les Sang-de-Bourbe ? T'es devenu éduqué ou quoi ?

\- Je l'étais déjà avant.

\- Laisse-moi rire !

Enfin, je peux respirer, la bande de Weasley s'est avancée vers nos places. Un Auror nous fait signe de circuler. Nous nous installons à des places de choix, les sièges les plus bas disponibles. Il suffirait de tousser un peu trop fort pour tomber sur le terrain. Tout le monde est excité comme c'est pas possible, ça crie, des drapeaux rouges et verts absolument partout et la vue d'ici nous permet de voir l'ensemble des gradins. C'est purement stupéfiant de voir les dizaines de milliers de lumières, de couleurs éclatantes, d'entendre le brouhaha d'une centaine de milliers d'âmes réunies. Et dans cette loge, le tapage n'est pas le moindre. Je m'installe à mon aise, sortant de mon sac mon livre de Métamorphose. Le bruit ne me dérange pas. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, une envie pressante se fait sentir...

Je me lève et vais voir discrètement l'Auror posté à l'entrée.

\- Je suis désolée... je dois absolument aller au petit coin, lui chuchotai-je dans l'oreille pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. C'est où ?

\- Par là, descendez deux escaliers et prenez à droite dans le couloir, répondit-il en me pointant une autre sortie.

\- Merci !

Je croise les yeux de Malefoy, droit dans son siège, et lui jette un regard de haine sans conditions en me dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué. Je suis exactement les instructions de l'Auror, et en croise un autre dans le couloir en question. Il m'arrête tout de suite.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Euh... Hermione Granger...

\- Ah d'accord, vous pouvez passer mademoiselle.

 _Pourquoi y a t-il un Auror pour garder des toilettes ? Ça n'a aucun sens..._

Je fronce les sourcils. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'y a pratiquement personne. Des éclats de voix graves proviennent d'une salle à l'autre bout. Je ne vois pas la pancarte de la toilette. Je tourne à droite en me pressant et rentre violemment en contact avec un autre être humain. Je tombe sur mon postérieur.

\- Aouch !

\- Excusez-moi, miss...

Un horrible accent. Un étranger, c'est évident.

\- C'est moi, j'aurais dû faire attention.

J'aperçois une robe rouge. Un fan des Bulgares, c'est sûr. Il doit vraiment aimer son équipe, parce qu'il est habillé presque pareil qu'un joueur de Quidditch. Je lève les yeux vers un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et courts, les sourcils de la même couleur, les yeux foncés et la peau pâle. Il fixe son regard dans le mien sans gêne. Son visage me dit quelque chose, mais pas moyen de me rappeler quoi. Il me tend la main, empreint de gentillesse. Je la saisis avec un petit sourire et les joues roses, sans rompre le contact visuel.

 _Il est assez mignon._

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Vous êtes Herrr-mionn Grrrranger ?

\- Euh... oui...

\- Enchanté.

\- Moi de même...

Je m'attends à ce qu'il se présente, mais non. Peut-être n'a-t-on pas la même politesse chez lui, je ne sais pas moi... Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, Harry, Ron et moi sommes connus de tous. Cela ne me surprend pas qu'il me reconnaisse. Par contre, ça ne me dit absolument pas pourquoi il me dit quelque chose...

\- Écoutez, je cherchais le petit coin, savez-vous où c'est ?

\- Juste là, je crrrois.

\- Merci infiniment, remerciai-je avant d'amorcer un mouvement dans cette direction. Mais sa voix me retient quelques secondes de plus.

\- J'ai une question pourrr vous ?

\- Oui...

\- Votre école, c'est Poudlarrrrd ?

 _Quelle question bizarre._

\- Eh bien oui...

\- D'accorrrd... je vous souhaite une bonne parrrtie.

\- Vous aussi.

Un dernier petit sourire et je le dépasse, trouvant enfin l'endroit où je peux me soulager. Je parle rarement aux inconnus, mais je me fais de plus en plus arrêter lorsque je suis dans une place publique. Je range rapidement ce souvenir dans un coin de ma tête et me dépêche afin de ne pas rater le début. J'espère que le match n'est pas commencé ! Je fais le chemin inverse en faisant bien attention de ne pas provoquer de collision et retrouve mon siège bien confortable, envahi par les Weasley fous de joie de tous bords tous côtés. Je me suis mise entre Ginny et Harry, deux fanatiques. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu tant d'exubérance une fois dans ma vie. Ça fait du bien à voir.

Une voix grave provenant de quelques sièges à ma droite s'élève parmi la foule, qui commande le silence.

\- Bienvenue à la 422e coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Passons sans tarder à la présentation des équipes !

Des sifflements stridents remplissent le stade lorsque qu'une longue traînée verte scintillante apparaît dans le ciel, accompagné d'un arc-en-ciel de ce que je suppose être de faux gallions. Une pluie d'or se déverse sur le stade alors que les sept joueurs font un tour d'honneur.

-Accueillez bien fort l'Équipe Nationale d'Irlande ! Les poursuiveurs sont : Morane, Mullet et Troy. Batteurs : Connolly et Quigley ! Le Gardien de ce soir est Ryan ! Enfiiiin... l'attrapeur Aidan LYNCH mesdames et messieurs!

Les spectateurs hurlent d'impatience. À chaque nom prononcé, une partie du stade affiche la personne en question qui vole pour les différencier, comme un écran de cinéma. L'attrapeur fait un tour de stade de plus, avec un air victorieux implanté dans chaque pore de sa peau.

\- Nous voyons ici les farfadets, leurs mascottes !

Des centaines de petits hommes en vert qui ressemblent vraiment à des farfadets font différentes figures dans le ciel, avec des lanternes, finissant par composer un trèfle à quatre feuilles géant. Je suis surprise de voir que les moldus ne sont pas si loin de la vérité. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vingtaine de femmes très blondes, qui me sembleraient minuscules si je ne possédais pas les Multiplettes, apparaissent sur le gazon immaculé du stade, au centre. Je m'aperçois rapidement qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange, car elles semblent onduler et les réactions masculines se font féroces. J'entends plusieurs cris d'enthousiasme exubérants provenant des gradins, et même de nos places privilégiées.

\- Et voici nos chères Vélanes, venues tout droit de Bulgarie !

Les hommes qui sont à ma portée de vue ont un engouement très peu naturel, et même esquissent des gestes dangereux. La musique tonitruante commence à résonner, accompagnant les mouvements indécents des femmes étranges qui se pavanent. Ginny se tourne vers moi en se bouchant les oreilles à cause du bruit. Je vois Harry se pencher vers l'avant et je fais un signe à sa petite amie pour qu'elle l'empêche de faire un geste malheureux.

Si je croyais que le bruit était assourdissant, ce n'était rien en comparaison des hurlements furieux qui s'élèvent lorsqu'elles se positionnent dans l'ombre, sur le côté, pour laisser la vedette aux joueurs. Je jette un regard à Ron, qui essaient de brûler tout le vert qu'il porte. Elles ont donc uniquement un effet sur les hommes ? Son père lui enlève sa baguette magique avec autorité. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Malefoy, juste pour voir à quel point il s'est rendu ridicule lui aussi. À part ses yeux écarquillés et la main de sa mère posée sur son bras, rien de notable et je me concentre sur la suite.

\- Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie : Dimitrov, Levski et Ivanova !

Le même principe d'écran géant nous permet de bien voir chaque joueur, comme pour les Irlandais.

\- Les batteurs, Volkov et Volchanov ! Le gardien : Zograf et bien sûr, l'attrapeur de ce soir : Viktor KRUM !

Je laisse tomber mes Multiplettes sur mes genoux. J'aurais tellement dû m'en douter, moi qui est si intelligente d'habitude, pourquoi ça n'avait pas été aussi évident ! Je me penche vers l'avant pour observer celui que j'ai pris pour un fanatique de Quidditch. C'était sûr, que son visage allait me dire quelque chose... c'est Viktor Krum ! J'en connais au moins un qui va m'étrangler quand je vais lui dire... Harry remarque ma bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Il me met une main sur l'épaule.

\- Hermione ? Ça va ?

\- Je l'ai vu.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Krum.

\- De quoi tu parles, voyons !

\- Je t'expliquerai...

Le commentateur commence à relater le jeu qui commence, encouragé par les spectateurs.

\- Le souaffle va à... Dimitrov, qui le lance à Ivanova, repris par Mullet qui évite un cognard de Volkov et... qui compte ! Le premier but pour l'Irlande, et c'est 10-0 !

Premier but en quoi, dix secondes ? Ça s'annonce mal pour les Bulgares. Le match avance très rapidement. Les deux attrapeurs trépignent d'impatience et presque trois heures plus tard, lorsque le score est de 150 à 100 en faveur de l'Irlande, ils font le premier mouvement dans le ciel, s'éloignant au-dessus de nos têtes. Je me sers desMulitplettes pour mieux observer la tactique. Je n'y connais rien, et les balais me donnent froid dans le dos, mais c'est toujours mieux que de regarder dans le vide.

\- Levski, Dimitrov, Levski de nouveau oh ! Le souaffle intercepté par Troy qui MARQUE ! 160 à 100 en faveur des Irlandais !

Mon mystérieux inconnu pas si inconnu est juste derrière Lynch, qui a le bras droit tendu vers la petite sphère d'or qui vole comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle pique soudainement vers le sol et les attrapeurs donnant tout ce qu'ils ont, descendent à une vitesse vertigineuse à sa suite, en ligne droite vers le sol.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils s'écrasent ! crie Ginny.

Krum, avec une habileté certaine, redresse son balai en cueillant le Vif d'Or au passage au ras du sol tandis que Lynch accomplit la prédiction de Ginny en frappant la terre avec un bruit assourdissant. Un deuxième craquement se fait entendre presque aussitôt, et je remarque que Krum a le nez en sang pour une raison que j'ignore, car je suivais des yeux le pauvre homme qui semble désarticulé sur le gazon.

\- C'est Connolly ! Arrêtez-le ! Il a frappé Krum après qu'il aie attrapé le Vif d'Or ! s'indigne Harry de l'autre côté.

Malgré tout le sang qui coule sur son visage, un sourire immense l'éclaire alors que les Vélanes entament leur danse de la victoire. Mr. Weasley nous invite à nous boucher les oreilles pour rompre le charme de ces créatures maléfiques.

\- Victoire de la Bulgarie 250 à 160 ! s'écrie la voix amplifiée.

La vacarme est plus fort que jamais.

\- Nous invitons l'équipe victorieuse de Bulgarie à venir chercher le trophée de la Coupe du Monde!

La loge s'illumine, et je crois comprendre que le trophée se trouve ici-même. Les Weasley sont fous de joie à la pensée de voir enfin leurs idoles. Quelques minutes plus tard, en attendant que les sportifs fassent leur entrée triomphante, je croise pour une énième fois le regard du détesté Drago Malefoy, qui plisse les yeux de haine à ce simple contact visuel. Les Aurors qui gardent la loge ministérielle commencent à s'agiter, un énervement se fait sentir. Les sourires fendus jusqu'aux oreilles, les sept joueurs de Quidditch font une entrée qu'aucun de mes amis n'oubliera. Leur propre ministre accourt pour leur serrer la main, surexcité.

Comme pour me confirmer que je n'ai pas rêvé la rencontre fortuite d'avant-match, les yeux noirs de l'attrapeur blessé à un moindre niveau que son adversaire voltigent autour de la salle, scannant les personnes présentes. Lorsqu'enfin il me voit, il agite la main plus ou moins discrètement en ma direction, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire de côté. Je lui rends puissance dix, surprise qu'il se rappelle encore de moi même avec cet événement qui doit être un des plus importants de sa vie, en le saluant, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Il m'a fait salut ! IL M'A FAIT SALUT ! hurle Ron sans se rendre compte de son erreur.

C'est mieux ainsi, il ne me posera pas de questions indiscrètes. Je suis heureuse de cette méprise, mais c'est sans compter Ginny qui a bien compris que le sourire de Krum n'était destiné à nulle autre que moi. Elle est très intelligente. Arthur Weasley retient George par la taille, l'empêchant d'aller embêter les joueurs pendant leur remise de trophée.

Je sens que cette nuit va être pleine de réjouissances...

* * *

Bon, je finis ça assez brusque, mais je ne suis pas douée pour couper les chapitres. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
